the baby coming!
by thetoogirl
Summary: it's the moment that everyone has waited for! but things did't turn out like they plan see what happins


it's was a beautiful day in los angeles like any other the traffic was havey as hell in the highways the celebrities being stalk by paparazzis & nana jane at bryan & david's guest house not shuting the hell up about why goldie need's to go back to ohio "nana leave me alone!" goldie said as she was walken around the house getting ready to do the laundry goldie who was a surrogate for the gay couple look like she was about to pop she was almost as big as was jessica simpson when she was pregnant some people thought she was having twins but no it was just one big baby the couple did't know what the sex of the child was yet becuz they wanted to keep it a surprised or at least david wanna it to be but to bryan he really wanted to know becuz he wanted the nursery to be perfect for when the baby come he tried everything he could to get the answer he even tired to bribe the doctor after the ultrasound but still no luck "goldie! it's not healthy for your daughter to be around with theo seaman suckers!" nana said "nana for the past 9 months i've been trying really hard to be relax & stuff for the baby but you're not helping" goldie said "& tell me what's so great about goin back to ohio a life where i have a husband who cheats on me & who doesn't seem to know the difference between a rainforest & pop tart & a town where if someone different they have to be treated like freak i don't want shania or me living in that life no more we're happy here everything fine can't you see that" but before jane could speak her phone rang it was a call from work after the call jane then said to goldie "look goldie i gotta go but tonight need to have this talk believe me i know what's best for you & you're daughter ok" "fine!" she said sounding not to pleased when nana left goldie then said something to herself as she was putting the clothes in the washer "man i have to file a restraining order from that bat" after that shania come running out of her room to ask her mom if she could take her to the mall to get a new x box game "oh i'm sorry sweet i can't" goldie said "i got to much work to do around here mabey bryan or david can take you go ask team" so shania went over ask bryan but saddle he was busy to & had to stay home "i'm sorry shania i would love to take you but i have to answer these emails gotta write a script it's just endless work for me i'm sorry" when she heard that she got upset a bite all she ask for was just one quick trip to the mall that all as david walk in to get a drink he could'nt help but notice how sad shania look "aw sweety what's wrong?" he ask "i wanna go to the mall to get a new video game but no will take me" "well i can take you" david said "really?!" shania said getting her hopes up "yeah sure after being kick out of the gym i got not much to do around here come on" he said as he grab the car keys out of he's pocket & they both headed out the door later that day as goldie was folding clothes she suddenly noticed that her legs feel wet when she look down & saw that her water had broke she started to panic meanwhile bryan was in the bedroom working on the script when suddenly he heard a cry from goldie calling he's name when he ran over to see what was wrong the first thing he saw was her hunched over with water still dripping from her legs the only thing that came out of he's mouth when he saw this was "oh god! now here! not now! no!" "bryan you have to call david so he can take care of this!" she said so as bryan quickly got he's phone he noticed there was a little bit of batterie left he was hoping it would last for one quick call but as david was just about to make the call the line went dead

"aw crap!" bryan said "now what am i gonna do?!" there house phone was broken & at the shop & david took there only car at the mall when shania finally got her game she then thought mabey they could spend some more time here i mean it is kinda stuped to come all away out here just to get one thing so she then ask david if they could go clothes shopping & of course he said yes back at the house bryan was trying everything he could to keep goldie relax & calm untell he could think of something but saddle goldie could'nt take the pain no more & told bryan he had to deliver the baby when he heard that everything just stop for a secnd when he came out of it he then told goldie "i..i can't goldie you know how i am about that...thing" "bryan plz i'm begging you put you're hands inside of me & PULL THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" so bryan had no choice but to deliver the baby but first dishwashing gloves back with shania & david on there way home they stop by a little ice cream shop for a quick snack as they were waiting in line shania then ask david "what do you think mom & bryan are doing right now?" "i don't know" he answer "mabey there talkin about oprah or something" "oh GOD i think i'm gonna be sick!" bryan said as he was pulling the baby out when it finally came out it was'nt breatheing bryan started to panic but goldie told him to just spank it like they did back in the day bryan felt a little guilty for doing that but he did it anyway when david & shania finally got home shania came running in to find her mom when she found her her jaw drop what she saw her mom lieing on the floor blood everywhere on her legs & bryan holding a naked crying baby with a umbilical cord still attached when david walk in & saw this to he's reaction was same after he snap out of it he started asking bryan on what happin as he was calling the ambulance at the hospital a doctor walk in & told them that everything was alrignt goldie & the baby were doing fine when they went into her room the first thing that the guys saw was goldie in bed holding the baby "bryan david" she said "would you like to hold you're daughter" a daughter they thought we have a daughter the two guys we're so happy that they almost cried when bryan held her frist it was almost like a whole new world has open up to him finally this little bundle of joy here in this world thats he's when david held her the fear of not being a great dad just seem to melt rignt off & been replaced with everything gonna be ok feeling as shania was taking pictures of the new family goldie then ask team something else "so what are you gonna name her?" "name?!" they both said "we did't think of a names god we were so busy of getting things ready we did't think of names how horrible are we" bryan said as he freak out a bit "now bryan clam down" david said "i'm pretty sure there a trick of how to name a baby at the last minute" "you know mabey if you look into her eyes you can find it there" shania said the boys look at each other & thought mabey they can give it a try so they look into her eyes really hard believed have found it "lizzie" they both said "lizzie rose murry collins" "oh what a perfect name" goldie said & on that day everyone got what they wanted bryan & david had there child goldie had a loveing family shania got to be a godparent & nana was nowhere in sight can life be more perfect the end


End file.
